Nuestro Lado Oscuro
by Haruka Hagaren
Summary: *Spoiler del Final Malo* ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Era verdad esto que estaba pasando? Al final estas preguntas comenzaban a ser menos coherentes para él. Poco a poco se iba sumergiendo en aquel mundo lleno de oscuridad y locura, siendo atraído por la maldad...


_**Nuestro Lado Oscuro**_

* * *

**Haruka: Bueno, hace años que no publicaba nada y esta es la primera vez que subo algo de Wadanohara. Este one-shot lo subí primero al grupo de Wadanohara, y como vi que tenía gran aceptación decidí subirlo. Espero que les guste x3**

* * *

Las sombras acechaban cada rincón del cuarto, no sabía que tan grande era, parecía ser simplemente un mundo sumido en completa oscuridad, una oscuridad que haría que cualquiera perdiera la razón. El olor a sangre inundó sus fosas nasales y sus sentidos. En ambas manos tenía los rastros del líquido carmesí, pero no cualquiera, era el de ella, el de su amada Wadanohara ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? ¿Por qué pasaron ese tipo de cosas? Se preguntaba sin parecer estar en sí, porque no lo estaba. Lentamente la locura lo empezó a dominar a tal punto que ya no sabía si lo que veía era real o no, simplemente ver a Wadanohara muerta lo hizo entrar en un shock. Él la había matado con sus propias manos, los gritos de agonía y de suplica taladraron sus oídos con culpa, él la había traicionado... trató de negarlo muchas veces pensando que sólo sería una ilusión de la locura que comenzaba a dominarlo, pero no era así, esto era real. Había matado a la persona que más apreciaba en este mundo...

─Vaya, vaya ¿te diviertes?─ esa cínica voz sólo lo hizo sentir más enfermo de lo que ya se sentía. Los ojos carmesí de Sal detonaban crueldad a pesar de poseer una sonrisa, era obvio ver que sólo le divertía esta situación por la cual pasaba.

─T-Tú...─ su mirada demostraba odio hacia esa persona frente a él, pensando que él había sido el causante de este desastre.

─¡No te equivoques amigo! ¿No es esto lo que querías?─ ¿Si quería esto? ¿Acaso estaba loco? ¿Por qué iba a querer matar a Wadanohara?

─T-Tú te equivocas─ trató de negarlo, no debía caer en su trampa. ─Yo nunca quise esto─ replicó preparado para tomar posición de pelea en cualquier momento. El albino se quedó callado, como si estuviera inspeccionando su futura presa intentando saber de forma cruel podría jugar con ella antes de devorarla, esa penetrante mirada provocó un escalofrío en Fukami ¿qué tal sí él no se equivocaba? ─Yo...─ comenzó a balbucear mientras sentía un sudor frío recorrer su cuerpo, la mirada carmesí de él no le ayudaba en nada a sentirse mejor, era todo lo contrario.

─Oh, está bien, no hay de qué avergonzarse─ habló después de unos minutos. El juego a penas comenzaba para Sal. El chico pulpo tragó saliva, ¿qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Matarlo aprovechando que tenía la guardia baja? ¿O no sería suficiente? Se quedó expectante ante el movimiento que Sal daría, debía prepararse para todo. ─Porque tú eres justo como nosotros─ al oírlo decir eso, Fukami entró en pánico. Él no era como ellos, él no era un ser vil que no le importaba matar a los demás por venganza o para conseguir lo que quería, él no era como ellos ¿cierto? ─Sí, tomamos este camino por voluntad propia...─ volvió a hablar, intentando convencer al chico de su verdadera identidad.

Fukami empezó a sentir una gran ansiedad, frustración o simplemente estaba preocupado de que eso fuera verdad. Ahora sentía como su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle como hace unos minutos. Entonces, Sal pronunció unas palabras que lo dejaron helado.

─Bienvenido al mar de la muerte─ miró el cuerpo de Wadanohara sintiendo sus manos temblar. Su peor miedo se hizo realidad...ya pertenecía al mar de la muerte. Su vista comenzó a nublarse hasta perder brillo que representaba la poca bondad que aún le quedaba, la locura por fin tomó su camino y comenzó a controlar su mente, sus sentidos y emociones.

─Cierto...yo...─ sentía unas increíbles ganas de reírse de la situación tan irónica por la cual estaba pasando. Si tan sólo no hubieran venido a este lugar para salvar a ese estúpido tiburón, nada de esto habría pasado.

La pureza de la bruja siempre había sido un arma de doble filo y ahora su amable la naturaleza la había llevado a este trágico desenlace. Rió un poco más fuerte, ni una pizca de arrepentimiento se veía en sus ojos, después de todo, sabía que su amor no sería correspondido y que esa pequeña bruja jamás lo vería de otra forma que no fuera como su fiel familiar, así que, no habría problema alguno si él acaba a con su vida ¿cierto? Después de todo jamás obtendría lo que más quería y no haría la diferencia si ella estaba muerta. Sabía de antemano que los sentimientos de Wadanohara ya pertenecían a otra persona, a ese estúpido tiburón. Hubiera sido mucho mejor si él no hubiera aparecido de nuevo en su vida, sólo siguiendo su vida de desertor yéndose a otro lugar donde podría estar a salvo. Ese mismo cariño lo había llevado a él también a la muerte, porque Fukami se encargaría personalmente de darle lo que podría ser un regalo para el tiburón, suponía que él querría ir con Wadanohara al otro lado, así que ¿por qué no cumplir con su deseo? O tal vez él ya se cumplió el deseo de ambos, ya que no estaba seguro de que ese tiburón siguiera vivo, suponiendo que Sal ya había tomado cartas en el asunto.

─Es bueno ver a un nuevo integrante─ le sonrió el albino de una manera algo descarada. Fukami lo miró fijamente a sus ojos, por primera vez en todo este tiempo, los ojos de Sal le parecieron atrayentes, ya no le ocasionaban repulsión de hace unos minutos atrás. Se sintió levemente hipnotizado por aquella figura que se encontraba frente a él. Olvidó a Wadanohara, su odio hacia Samekichi y el ataque de risa que tuvo hace unos segundos atrás.

Sin previo aviso, Sal se posó frente a él y llegó a su altura con una sonrisa sancarrona como si intentara seducirlo con su mirada, invitándolo a pasar a otra faceta del mundo que él creía conocer. Con su dedo índice bajo su mentón hizo que ambas miradas, ambas manchadas de sangre, se conectaran al menos por unos momentos. Sal se relamió los labios "Será un interesante juguete" fue lo que pensó, haría que el antiguo Fukami ya no existiera, que todo su ser fuera destruido para construir uno nuevo. Fukami pensó que no le importaba adentrarse en lo más profundo de la oscuridad con el simple hecho de seguirlo. ¿Quién lo diría? Al final, terminó siendo seducido por la maldad.

* * *

**Rin: Esperamos sus comentarios y posiblemente iremos subiendo más one-shots de parejas poco vistas en Wadanohara, pero no se preocupen, también haremos de las más populares. **

**Haruka: ¿Un review para esta novata escritora? **

**Haruka-sama se despide~**


End file.
